110114doirmiloko
10:54 GA: Dina scoots over to Miloko. "hey... miloko... whassup?" 10:56 TT: Miloko is doing some deep breathing exercises, once she's finished she turns to Dina "umm, n-nothing I g-guess?" 10:57 GA: "nice breathing technique. did sami teach it to you?" 10:58 TT: "no, my m-mother did? she t-told me to do t-this w-whenever I f-felt s-scared? I do t-this a lot?" 10:58 GA: "oh, thats nice. who was your mom?" 11:00 TT: "the p-previous q-queen of e-earth, B-Beau D-Demain?" 11:01 GA: "ohhhh i love my beau we're like total besties! do you have his handle?" 11:01 GA: "'cause it's chessaficionado, with uh, one f?" 11:02 TT: "umm, t-thanks? but I d-doubt s-she'd w-want to t-talk to me? our c-connection is k-kinda one-way?" 11:03 GA: "pfffft, nah, im sure, uh, he'd love to talk to you! he's super nice. also a guy because he's like from an alternate timeline." 11:03 GA: "anyway, if she raised you, he'd be totally interested in re-adopting you!" 11:06 TT: "t-that'd be n-nice? so w-what are y-your i-impressions of e-everyone so far?" 11:07 GA: "oh man, everyone is so nice, and not insane, and really cool! im lovin you kiddies, today has been great!" 11:08 TT: "k-kiddies? do I r-really s-seem l-like t-that m-much of a c-child?" 11:09 GA: "no, im not really sure how old any of you are. yall look about 18? calling you kiddies anyway, though, because you are our kids. and we're like totally more experience slash traumatized." 11:09 GA: *enced 11:12 TT: "I d-don't k-know if I'd be a-able to do it if I w-were you? m-meeting my own c-children and all?" 11:13 GA: Dina shrugs. "eh, its not like i had a choice. but my choice woulda been meeting everyone anyway! and, dont worry, youll grow as a person over the course of this adventure to have courage." 11:17 TT: "are you a-always t-this o-open w-with new a-acquaintances?" 11:18 GA: "yeah, pretty much." 11:19 GA: "i mean, not instantly. but now that ive met you, and you're my best friend's alternate universe daughter, uh, i feel like i can be supportive." 11:21 TT: "I'm not c-complaining? it's n-nice to h-have s-someone to t-talk to b-besides my s-sister?" 11:21 GA: "i was just talking to rubi! she's great too!" 11:21 GA: "we high fived, and are totally friends now." 11:21 GA: "we can be friends and high five too, if you want!" 11:22 TT: "y-yeah, s-she's l-like t-that? and I g-guess we c-could?" 11:23 GA: "hahah, up high!" Dina throws her hand in the air for the sickest of digitslaps. 11:23 TT: Miloko slowly and cautiously raises her hand 11:24 GA: "slow and steady wins the race." 11:25 GA: "that was a pretty sick slowfive." 11:26 TT: Miloko frowns, upset at herself "s-sorry?" 11:26 GA: "no, uh, by 'sick' i meant 'cool', like, yo, ill moves bro." 11:28 TT: "ohh? s-sorry for m-misunderstanding?" 11:28 GA: "nah, its fine. i never understand anything!" 11:30 GA: "you shouldnt apologize for anything, especially if you didnt do anything wrong! the world can just deal with who you are!" 11:33 TT: "but t-then how do you i-improve if you d-don't c-change who you are?" 11:33 GA: "but you are changing! by not saying sorry." 11:34 GA: "i dunno, dont be stubborn about it." 11:34 GA: "only say sorry if someones like 'what the hell hero' but dont think you should say it unprovoked yo" 11:35 TT: "I d-don't w-wanna c-come off as r-rude t-though?" 11:35 GA: "hmm, i respect that! go do whatever you want, then." 11:36 GA: "say sorry a million times if you like, its a free country." 11:40 TT: "s-sorry?" 11:41 TT: "grr, d-damn it?" 11:41 GA: "heheheh" 11:42 GA: "well, im sure there are other ways to get your self confidence up!" 11:42 GA: "uhhh... here, have a shotgun!" 11:43 TT: "eep!?" 11:43 GA: Dina shoves a shotgun at her. "a wise man once said, 'shut up, or ill shoot you,' and that probably meant something wise." 11:45 TT: "no? t-take it a-away?" she looks afraid to even be within 5 feet of the gun 11:46 GA: "aw, sorry for scaring you." She puts it away. "having a gun is a pretty powerful thing, though. you can rule the world with a gun. whats your weapon?" 11:47 TT: "I k-keep a s-shield a-around? to p-protect m-myself w-with?" 11:47 GA: "oh, thats pretty cool." 11:56 TT: "I g-guess? I p-probably s-should h-have t-taken d-daggers or s-something t-though?" 11:59 GA: "yeah... but have you ever seen captain america? dude was great with a shield." 12:08 TT: "my s-sister has m-made the c-comparison b-before? but it's p-pretty d-difficult to e-extract s-someone's h-heart w-with a s-shield?" 12:08 GA: "well, i dont think thats something that will come up often... but nice forward thinking, miloko!" 12:09 GA: "that could be a situation we find ourselves in. a sacrificial dagger *would* be best for it." 12:09 TT: "p-probably not so m-much a-anymore?" 12:09 GA: "you could just rip out their heart with your hand, if youre hardcore enough" 12:11 TT: "I'm n-nowhere n-near t-that s-strong?" 12:11 GA: "yeah, well, once day. its always good to have goals." 12:13 TT: "but s-shouldn't g-goals be r-reasonable?" 12:13 GA: "nah, thats for chumps." 12:13 GA: "nothing is impossible if you try hard enough!" 12:28 TT: "oh, I-Icarus, how I e-envy t-thee?" 12:28 GA: "yeah, im just kidding. most things are impossible and most of you will die." 12:30 TT: "as l-long as my s-sister s-stays s-safe?" 12:31 GA: "oh, dont worry, i think she'll survive. you too! you both have eachothers backs, after all, and that's really important." 12:37 TT: "I g-guess we a-always h-have l-looked out for one a-another? s-somethings n-never c-change?" 12:59 GA: "thats a pretty sweet sisterly thing you guys have. i never had any siblings, but i have some friends now who are like brothers to me." 01:05 TT: "at l-least you n-never had to d-deal w-with any f-favoritism or the l-like?" 01:07 GA: "pfft, i was the least favorite and i was the only kid." 01:07 GA: "my mom was constantly trying to exorcise me, and hitting me with woks like a dick" 01:08 GA: "i probably should have called the cpa." 01:08 TT: "why, do you n-need an e-exorcism?" she raises an eyebrow 01:08 GA: "i dont, she was just obsessed with demons and super paranoid" 01:09 GA: "though, my best friend was a sociopathic anime alien who eventually turned out to be the big bad, so... but she didnt *know* that." 01:10 TT: "was t-this the guy who was t-trying to k-kill you all?" 01:10 GA: "yeahhh... didnt know he was evil, though." 01:11 GA: "i was one of the first people he killed, and he was stealing my memories or time or whatever for a while" 01:11 TT: "uhh?" 01:11 GA: She shrugs. "shenanigans." 01:14 TT: "I f-feel t-that is g-going to be a c-common a-answer t-these d-days?" 01:16 GA: "yeahhh... i did record the events of our session in great detail! but i left it on the ark, in libbys library. i didnt even tell her, i just sort of put it on the shelves one day." 01:18 TT: "a l-library? oh g-good, I w-wonder if t-there's any c-copies of T-Trolltec t-text?" 01:19 GA: "probably! she has everything in there." 01:19 GA: "in a different language though." 01:19 GA: "but im full of nanobots! so i can read it." 01:22 TT: "w-what, l-like a-ancient T-Trollmec? c-cause i can r-read t-that j-just f-fine?" 01:22 GA: "no, its twink...ish? its dots." 01:23 TT: "d-dots? l-like b-braille?" 01:23 GA: "yeah, except it can be tapped out, like morse code." 01:26 TT: "t-that, d-doesn't s-sound l-like y-you'd n-need n-nanobots?" 01:26 GA: "its a really complicated language." 01:35 TT: "if you say so?" 01:46 GA: "anyway, we should probably get to figuring this puzzle out." 01:46 TT: "y-yeah, I'm d-done w-with t-this s-spooky p-place?" 01:46 GA: "we'll get out soon, just gotta. find the exit. and stuff." 01:47 GA: "maybe figure out the mystery." 01:47 TT: "I n-never did l-like m-mystery n-novels? I'd a-always j-just s-skip to the end?" 01:48 GA: "i didnt either, but im the magical girl of love and justice, mostly justice. so its kinda my thing now." 01:48 TT: "t-that's a-actually a t-thing?" 01:49 GA: "yeah, how do you think i suddenly became a girl on got this snazzy armor and wings?" 01:50 TT: "I d-dunno, you j-just d-don't r-really s-scream m-magical g-girl to me?" 01:50 GA: "wh" 01:50 GA: Dina turns and walks away. 01:51 TT: "s-sorry?" 01:51 GA: "that was rude." 01:52 TT: "I s-said I was s-sorry?" she begins to blubber 01:53 GA: "oh my gosh no." Dina turns around and goes back up to her. "please dont cry." 01:53 GA: "i was just being dramatic, im not really offended." 01:59 TT: "oh? so I j-just s-started c-crying o-over n-nothing? d-damn it M-Milly, get a h-hold of y-yourself?" 01:59 GA: "shh, no, dont worry, im a really good actor." 01:01 TT: "so t-then I f-fell for a t-trick? m-makes me l-look n-naive t-then?" 01:13 GA: "no, no, just- uh, dont worry about it." 01:13 GA: "i was a teeny bit offended, but i was overblowing it." 01:21 TT: "I- I t-think I n-need to go do s-some m-more b-breathing e-exercises?" 01:22 GA: "yeah... you... do that." 01:22 GA: "good luck?"